parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Animation Story 3
Seansiq's movie-spoofs of "Toy Story 3". Coming to YouTube on Janury 1, 2018. Cast: *Woody - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Buzz Lightyear - Tj Detweiler (Recess) *Mr. Potato Head - Manny (Ice Age) *Mrs. Potao Head - Ellie (Ice Age) *Hamm - Brainy Smurf (The Smurfs) *Slinky Dog - Sid (Ice Age) *Rex - Chomper (The Land Before Time Series) *Jessie - Ashley Spinelli (Recess) *Bullseye - Donkey (Shrek) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Phineas, Ferb and Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (aka Lotso) - Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Barbie - Peppermint Patty (Peanuts) *Ken - Mikey Blumber (Recess) *Big Baby - Scrat (Ice Age) *Twitch - Hefty Smurf (The Smurfs TV Show) *Streetch - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Chunk - Handy Smurf (The Smurfs TV Show) *Sparks - Jokey Smurf (The Smurfs) *Chatter Telephone - Bubbles (SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Bookworm - Larry The Lobster (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Jack-In-The-Box - Gutsy Smurf (The Smurfs) *Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Mr. Manchas (Zootopia) *Sarge - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Sarge's Soldiers - ZPD Police (Zootopia) *Young Andy Davis - Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius) *Mrs. Davis - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *Molly - Baby Dennis (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Buster - Pluto (Disney) *Teenage Andy Davis - Zach (Goosebumps) *Yong Molly Davis - Mandy Flood (Fireman Sam) *Barrel of Monkeys (Death by Monkeys) - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Bonnie Anderson - Hannah Sparkles (Fireman Sam) *Bonnie's Mom - Lizzie Sparkes (Fireman Sam) *Chuckles - Master Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Mr. Pricklepants - Master Chifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Trixie - Ruby (The Land Before Time Series) *Buttercup - Clumsy Smurf (The Smurfs) *Dolly - Shira (Ice Age) *Peas in a Pod - Slouchy, Sassette and Snappy (The Smurfs TV Show) *Ride to Sunnyside - Thomas (Thomas and Friends) *Samantha Roberts - Hannah (Goosebumps) *Totoro - Spike (The Land Before Time) *Daisy - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Peewit (The Smurfs) *Broken Train - Scruffy (Thomas and Friends) *Rabbit Doll - Larry the Cucumber (Veggietales) *Rainbow Bird Toy - Mr. Lunt (Veggietales) *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - Junior Asparagus (Veggietales), Gary Garlic (Veggietales in the House/Veggietales in the City) *Hunters - Raffish Ralph and Actual Factual (The Berenstain Bears) *Caged Cartoon Animations (Garbage Toys) - Jackson Storm, Sterling (Cars 3), and Motato (Veggietales in the House/Veggietales in the City) Chapters: *Cartoon Animation Story 3 Part 1 - Western Adventure/Opening Credits *Cartoon Animation Story 3 Part 2 - Andy Grown Up (aka Zach) *Cartoon Animation Story 3 Part 3 - College Packing/Thrown Away *Cartoon Animation Story 3 Part 4 - Going to Sunnyside *Cartoon Animation Story 3 Part 6 - Hiro Leaves/Rough Play *Cartoon Animation Story 3 Part 7 - Playtime with Bonnie (Hannah Sparkes) *Cartoon Animation Story 3 Part 8 - Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den *Cartoon Animation Story 3 Part 9 - Drago's Offer *Cartoon Animation Story 3 Part 10 - I See Andy (Zach)/Locked Up *Cartoon Animation Story 3 Part 11 - Crane's Story of Drago Bludvist *Cartoon Animation Story 3 Part 12 - Tell Me Lies/Daybreak *Cartoon Animation Story 3 Part 13 - Hiro's Advice from a talking Dolphin *Cartoon Animation Story 3 Part 14 - Reunited/Prison Break *Cartoon Animation Story 3 Part 15 - Mikey's Closet/'Prison Riot' *Cartoon Animation Story 3 Part 16 - Spanish Tj *Cartoon Animation Story 3 Part 17 - Caught/The Garbage Truck *Cartoon Animation Story 3 Part 18 - The Dump/End of the Line *Cartoon Animation Story 3 Part 19 - Safe and Sound/Back Home *Cartoon Animation Story 3 Part 20 - Goodbye, Andy (Zach) *Cartoon Animation Story 3 Part 21 - "We Belong Together"/"Hay Un Amigo En Mi"/End Credits (Part 1) *Cartoon Animation Story 3 Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Movie Used: *Toy Story 3 (2010) Clips From Movies and TV Show Used: *Ice Age: Dawn Of The Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek The Third (2007) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *Recess (1997-2001) *Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time: Journey Of The Brave (2016) *The Land Before Time: The Series (2007-2008) *The Smurfs (1981-1990) *The Smurfs (2011) *Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2006) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Despicable Me 3 (2017) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) *Zootopia (2016) *Goosebamps (2015) *Fireman Sam and The Great Fire Of Pontypandy (2010) *Fireman Sam: Heroes Of The Storm (2014) *Fireman Sam: (1987) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (1983-1985) *Thomas and Friends (Since 1984) *Thomas and Friends: The Adventure Begins (2015) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Spongebob Squarepants (Since 1999) *The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water (2015) *How To Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012-2016) *Cars (2006) *Cars 3 (2017) *Veggietales: In The House (2014-2016) Category:Seansiq Productions Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story 3 Spoof Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs